La peur au ventre
by Selienna
Summary: Voici une petite death - fic sur le couple Lucius x Severus. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici donc un petit OS prenant place dans le tome 7 après l'attaque des mangemorts à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture !

La peur au ventre.

Lucius transplana à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Depuis l'attaque des mangemorts, il n'y avait plus cette barrière magique qui empêchait que l'on puisse apparaître à volonté dans l'enceinte de l'école. Leur maître avait laissé un temps de pause aux élèves et aux professeurs afin qu'ils guérissent leurs blessures et s'occupent de leurs morts. Mais ceci n'était surtout qu'un intermède afin que Harry Potter réfléchisse aux dégâts qu'ils causaient et se rendent. Tout ceci afin de le tuer bien sûr. C'était cruel d'assassiner un enfant, Lucius en avait conscience. Disons qu'il n'aimerait pas que cela arrive à Drago. Mais en même temps il savait que plus le seigneur des ténèbres serait fort plus la situation serait à son avantage. Et cela passait justement par la mort de cet enfant. Donc pas de compassion.

A ce moment précis cependant, bien que la situation à l'extérieur était tendue et qu'il s'y jouait probablement un grand chapitre de l'histoire du monde de la sorcellerie. Lucius s'en fichait. Il cherchait Rogue. Il s'était éclipsé un peu après la fin de la première partie de la bataille. Sans lui dire où il était allé. C'était la première fois et cela l'effrayait. Serverus n'était pas du genre à ne pas le prévenir. Sauf pour le protéger, mais s'il avait été en danger en le rejoignant il y avait fort à parier que son amour le soit en ce moment même.

Serverus ... Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il avait été son compagnon d'infortune dans la cruauté du monde de Voldemort. Certes ils avaient choisi cette voie tous les deux par attirance du mal et lâcheté. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne respectaient pas ses mangemorts. Ils les torturaient voir parfois les tuaient pour quelques erreurs. Alors, même s'ils avaient décidé de leur propre chef d'être là, on ne peut vivre dans cette violence seul. Serverus avait trouvé Luicius. Il lui était tombé dessus un jour comme cela sans prévenir. Ils avaient développés une forte amitié. Puis c'était Lucius qui était tombé sur Rogue. Un jour comme ça sans prévenir. Ils étaient allés plus loin que l'amitié. Ils s'épanouissaient dans un amour réciproque. Il y avait bien dû avoir une raison qui avait poussé Lucius a demandé plus. Mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Peut - être l'arrivée de Narcissa dans sa vie. Il s'était rendu compte que jamais la société des mangemorts et des purs - sang n'accepterait pas son union avec Rogue. Alors, il s'était marié officiellement avec madame Black. Tout en se rendant compte qu'il était un mangemort et qu'une partie de sa vie était illégale. Caché sous le voile du mal il en avait profité pour allié activité illégale avec relation immorale. L'interdit l'attirait toujours.

A la chute de Voldemort cependant, leur relation c'était brisée . Il ne pouvait continuer de se voir en cachette sans attirer les soupçons. Qui plus est Narcissa avait accouché d'un superbe enfant, achevant de donner à Lucius une situation stable de mari et de père. Cette fois - là c'était Serverus qui était parti. Et comme à chaque fois dans leur situation il l'avait fait sans prévenir. Il avait besoin de tourner la page d'une existence douloureuse dont Lucius faisait parti. En quelque sorte cela arrangeait le blond. On l'avait soupçonné tout comme Rogue d'être un mangemort et sa première préoccupation avait été de se tenir à carreau.

Ils avaient d'une certaine façon continuer à se voir quand même. Serverus demeurait un proche de Lucius, une connaissance de Narcissa et un adulte fiable pour Drago. Leur relation s'en était arrêté là.

A la renaissance de Voldemort Lucius avait répondu présent. Pas Rogue. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'avait pas confiance en lui. Lucius s'en fichait. De toutes façons il n'éprouvait pas de foi idéologique allant avec Voldemort. Sa puissance l'arrangeait. Mais s'il avait dû changer de camp pour sauver sa peau il l'aurait fait. Tant qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation et qu'elle lui rapportait. Si Rogue les trahissaient il devait juste avoir la capacité de disparaitre ou de simuler pour redresser la barre.

Il s'était mis d'accord avec Serverus. Ils s'aimaient, mais il ne pouvait dans le climat d'incertitude qui régnait autour du maître de potion, reprendre une vraie relation. Ca aurait mis Lucius en danger. Et la survie seule comptait plus que tout.

Puis le blond était aller à Azkaban et en était ressortit. La distance l'avait séparé de Rogue devenu directeur de Poudlard. Et puis il s'était retrouvé là. A le chercher dans l'école de sorcellerie.

Assez vite il descendit dans la petite cabane. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba avec horreur sur le cadavre de son amour. Lucius se précipita sur le corps et le secoua un peu essayant de le réveiller. Mais Serverus gardait les yeux fermés. Il semblait ne pas avoir été tué par l'avada kedavra au vu des marques qu'il arborait. Son pauvre corps ... Celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Mutiler par les crocs d'un serpents. Mais pourquoi diable Voldemort avait tué Rogue ? Une fois de plus le brun l'avait protéger en ne l'avertissant pas d'où il allait. Il avait dû sentir que le seigneur des ténèbres ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Rogue avait toujours été meilleur sorcier que lui. C'est en songeant à cela a que Lucius avait senti son cœur se briser. Il avait dit " était. "

Fin.


	2. Réponse

Bonsoir ! C'est ici que je mettrais les réponses aux reviews, afin de pouvoir vous remercier et échanger !

Guest: Merci de m'avoir lue et reviewer ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'est plu et tes compliments me touchent. Oui les fictions. Oui il y a quelques écrits sur ce couple, mais ce n'est pas un des plus connu ! Merci encore !


End file.
